Drink preparation machines are known in which various fluids such as coffee, milk and/or milk foam, hot water or steam are dispensed by means of various dispensing devices which—separated from each other spatially—are arranged at various positions on the respective drink preparation machine. In this case, a drinking vessel must be placed accordingly at various positions respectively beneath the respective dispensing device which is intended for the dispensing of the respectively required fluid. For the preparation of a cappuccino drink, for example, the drinking vessel must firstly be placed beneath a device for the dispensing of milk foam and one must wait for the supply of the milk foam. The drinking vessel must then be placed beneath a coffee discharge pipe for the coffee to be dispensed. To brew a drink of tea, the drinking vessel must be placed beneath a hot water and/or steam discharge pipe, separate from the coffee discharge pipe. This placing changeover of the drinking vessel is inconvenient and time-consuming for a user. In addition, such drink preparation machines require a relatively large amount of space.
DE 10 206 043 903 B3 discloses a hot drink machine for the preparation of cup portions with an outlet for the hot drink and with a further outlet for hot steam and/or milk foam. Here, one of the outlets is movable, so that the ends of the outlets are directed vertically into the same cup, with the outlet for the hot drink being movable horizontally in relation to the outlet for hot steam and/or milk foam. There is a disadvantage herein that two different outlets must be fastened independently of each other on the housing of the hot drink machine and consequently a complex mechanism is required for the movement of the respective outlets. In addition, such a hot drink machine also requires a relatively large space, especially since the various outlets are arranged adjacent to each other.
CH 685597 A5 discloses an outlet head for a coffee machine apparatus which contains outlet openings for milk foam, a coffee drink and hot water respectively. The milk foam is produced here inside a chamber which is integrated into the outlet head. The milk which is required for the preparation of the milk foam must be heated outside the outlet head and pumped to the outlet head through ducts which are arranged in the interior of the coffee machine apparatus. For reasons of hygiene, in particular the parts which come in contact with milk must be cleaned relatively frequently, with a range of individual parts of the outlet head or of the coffee machine apparatus having to be dismantled for cleaning purposes. In the present case, a disadvantage consists in that relatively many different parts of the outlet head and parts arranged inside the coffee machine apparatus come in contact with milk and must be dismantled separately from each other for cleaning purposes. For this reason, the dismantling of these parts before cleaning, the cleaning of these parts per se and the mounting of these parts after cleaning has been completed is complicated and time-consuming and requires extensive detailed knowledge on the part of a user of the coffee machine apparatus with regard to the construction of the outlet head and of the coffee machine apparatus.